Meant to be
by JenniferHelenBlack18
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been friends forever. When they realize they feel more can they make the relationship work or will life get in the way? all human
1. friends

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**BOV**

Today was just another typical day in La Push Washington. I had come to the beach with my best friend Jacob and a couple of his friends for some fun in the sun. Jacob's dad and my dad were best friends, so Jacob and I had known each other all our lives. We hadn't been best friends until Jake's mom had died. Jacob was 11 and I was 10 at the time, when Billy had gotten the call, him. Charlie, Jacob, and I had been at Billy's house just hanging out. So we all rushed to the hospital. When Billy found out his wife had died he was a mess, so Jacob came to stay with us for a while. I had seen on this movie one time when this guys wife died he went to a church and prayed for his wife's soul to be safely guided to heaven. So after Jacob's mom's funeral, I took Jacob back into the church to pray.

_Flashback_

_Jacob and I sat in the church on the benches closest to the front of the hall. "You know Jake, I saw in a movie this one time when this guys wife died he prayed for her soul to safely go to heaven and it made him feel better, maybe if you did that it would make you feel better." I whispered to him._

_"I don't know how to pray, and even if I did I doubt it would make this better." He said._

_"I could pray for you, I know how to and you never know if it'll help until you try." I offered. _

_"Go for it" he replied. I rolled my eyes; he had such little faith in me. I grabbed his hand, entwined our fingers, and began._

_"Dear God, please help Jacob's mom cross over. Help her to find a place where there is eternal happiness. Help her to know that the family she leaves behind will be cared for in her absence. And let her watch over us, and be with us in spirit wherever we will go. Amen." I finished and I couldn't help but feel a little better. "Thanks Bella, that did make me feel a little better." He admitted. "See! I told you" he laughed at me. "Let's get going" he said and we walked out of the church still holding hands. _

_End flashback_

I smiled at the memory. Jacob and I had been inseparable ever since then. "Bella, Come get in the water it's great!" Jacob shouted to me. I giggled.

I got up from my towel and ran into the water towards him.

Towards my best friend.


	2. walk on the beach

**I do not own twilight**

**BPOV**

Summer was passing very quickly. Tomorrow was the first day of school. Jacob and I had the same homeroom teacher this year so that would make school a little more enjoyable. It was 12 at night and Jacob and I were walking on the beach. The air was cool but not cold. It was dark out and it was a full moon. You could see all the stars tonight. The moon was glistening off the water. Jacob had asked me to walk with him tonight. He said he needed to ask me something but so far we had walked in complete silence. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked him  
"Sort of, I kind of just wanted to ask you something." He said. I stopped walking and folded my arms over my chest. "Jacob Black, you called me at midnight, the day before school starts, and ask me to come for a walk with you on the beach because you needed to talk to me about something important and now you tell me you just have to ask me something?" He grinned at me. "Ya I thought it would mean more if I asked you in person." He explained. I raised my eye brow. "Go on" I coaxed.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked.

To say I was shocked would be saying the very least. This was Jacob my best friend. Jacob, who had chased me around the yard with a hand full of worms when we were little, Jacob, who had been there when my mom left my dad. The one who was always around to listen to me talk about my crappy day. The only one who ever understood me. The one that I had fallen in love with without even realizing it.

"Yes Jacob I will be your girlfriend" I answered smiling. He smiled back and leaned into me. His lips gently pressed against mine. My first kiss. We wrapped our arms around each other and stayed kissing for a long time.


	3. a night to remember

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**BPOV**

**1 year after they started dating**

**Bella is 16 and Jacob is 17**

To say I was nervous would be to say the very least. Today was mine and Jacob's one year anniversary. I couldn't believe I had been with him for a whole year. We had a wonderful relationship and tonight, I was going to show him how much I love him. Tonight, I'm going to give myself to Jacob Black.

Jacob had told me that he had a surprise for me and to meet him at the beach at 10:30 that night and wear a dress. He was such a romantic. It was 10 now. So I got into my dress that I bought for tonight and sat nervously on my bed.I was terrified. I didn't know what to do or how to start it. I opened my purse to make sure I had the condom I had bought. Well at least I had that part down. After a while of talking myself down from a panic attack, it was time to go.

I got into my truck and drove down to the beach. The same beach where Jacob had asked me to be his girlfriend. The beach where we had spend every summer together. Our beach. The night sky was clear. It was a full moon and you could see every star.

I parked my truck and began walking along the beach to where Jacob had instructed me to meet him. As I walked I was staring out toward the ocean. How beautiful it was at night. I found where Jacob was quickly and when I saw him, my breath caught in my throat. Jacob had laid out a blanket and two pillows about 4 feet away from the waters edge. There was a small stereo close to the blanket and all around where he was there were little candles. There must have been 100 of them all lit all over the beach. And then, there was Jacob, looking more handsome then I had ever seen him. His russet skin illuminated by the candle light, his dark long hair, let out of its usual ponytail, draped around his face like black satin curtains. It didn't take long for my nerves to disappear. Jacob was my soul mate, so it didn't matter where we were or how old we were, if we were together it could only be perfect. I smiled at him and walked to him immediately wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Jacob this is… beyond words." Truly, it was. "I'm glad you like it." He said smiling. He brought me over to the blanket and we sat down.

"I want to give you something, but first," he went to turn on the stereo. The song was the love song from the Disney version of Robin Hood. "First, we dance." I smiled at him as he pulled me up and into his arms. We turned slowly to the music.

"I love you Jacob." I said staring into his eyes. "I love you too Bella" He whispered back. He ran his fingers gently against my cheek. "There will never be anyone else for me." I whispered. He leaned in for a gentle kiss. His lips against mine warmed my body. They made my stomach do flip flops. The song ended and Jacob dropped down on one knee. I gasped, was he proposing?

"Bella I love you, I will always love you, right now we're too young to get married but I want to promise myself to you, to show you that I will always be here. Will you except my promise ring?" he was staring into my eyes. He reached into his pocket and brought out a tiny silver ring. There was a silver heart in the middle with two diamonds in it. My eyes shimmered with tears. "Yes Jacob" I said.

He slipped the ring onto my finger and I got down on my knees in front on him and kissed him. It was time. "I have something for you too" I said reaching into my purse. I grabbed the condom and put it in his hand. He looked shocked at first, and then his expression changed to pure love. "Are you sure?" he asked seriously. I smiled at him. "I have never been so sure in my life."

He kissed me then, making my heart flutter. My arms were around his neck and his were wrapped around my waist. We stood, and Jacob moved behind me. He moved my hair from my shoulder and kissed right under my ear. His hand slowly eased down the zipper of my dress. He placed soft opened mouthed kissed down my neck to my shoulder while gently pushing down the straps of my dress. My dress pooled at my feet and I turned to face him. I ran my fingers down his cheek, his neck and finally to the collar of his shirt. I undid every button while staring into his eyes. When his shirt was completely undone I ran my hands up his chest, to his shoulders and pushed it off of him. His hands were on my back rubbing soothingly. I kissed him long and deep as my fingers moved to his pants. I undid the button and slowly brought down the zipper. When his pants were off he led up back to the blanket. He laid me down with him on top of me and started kissing me again. My hands were on his broad shoulders pulling him closer to me. He reached behind me to undo my bra and slipped it off me. His hands trailed up from my thighs over my stomach and cupped my breast. I moaned. His thumbs ran slowly over the nipples, making then hard. His hands ran slowly back down my body until he reached my panties. He pulled then down gently then sat up to remove his own boxers. He slipped the condom onto his member and lay back down on top of me. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly slid in. Making love to Jacob was not painful or unpleasant. Each thrust was sweet and gentle. I reached my climax many times and each time he panted out his name. When we were finished I kissed him whispering that I loved him. He kissed me, his hand running up my back. We spent the rest of the night kissing and watching the stars. I knew this would be a night I would never forget.


End file.
